Blog użytkownika:Carpus/ An interesting story videor de amicitia
Informacje: *Bohaterowie mają 10 lat *Valki nie ma *Czkawka nie zna Szczerbatka i vice versa *Czkawka ma obie nogi 1. Wojna na start Czkawka Odrzucony , wepchnięty w błoto ,nawet dosłownie. Poprostu niechciany ,niekochany nawet przez własnego ojca. Potrzebuję odbicia ,jakiejś zmiany w systemie. Wstałem z ziemi i wytarłem z twarzy błoto. Powolnym krokiem skierowałem się do domu ,po drodzę towarzyszyły mi szepty. Wszedłem do środka. Skierowałem się do swojego pokoju. Usiadłem na podłodze koło łóżka. Chciało mi się płakać albo nie.... chciało mi się krzyczeć. Nagle zabrzmiał róg oznaczający atak. Wybiegłem ,nadal w błocie , z domu i popędziłem do kuźni. Szybko zabrałem się do pracy. Wraz z Pyskaczem pracowaliśmy na najwyższych obrotach. Koło kuźni przebiegli ci którzy wepchneli mnie do błota - moi rówieśnicy. Teraz pracują jako dywersja. Zajmują wroga i dają dorosłym chwilę czasu. Nagle do kuźni wpadł pan Jorgenson. - Pyskacz potrzebujemy cie na polu bitwy - wysapał. - Czkawka poradzisz sobie? -zapytał kowal. Uśmiechnąłem się. Pyskacz złapał odpowiedni kikut do ręki i wybiegł z kuźni. Zwiększyłem prędkość pracy , w końcu nie miałem wyboru. Pracowałem sam. Gdy nikogo nie było zamknąłem "okienko" ,złapałem miecz ,najlżejszy na stanie i wybiegłem z kuźni. Wandalom jest potrzebne wsparcie. Każdy jest potrzebny - nawet JA. Co prawda nie zabiłem nikogo ,bo jestem pacyfistą ,ale obezwładniłem kilku.....nastu (xD). Nagle zaatakował mnie ,prawdopodobnie przywódca tych ludzi. Mówią w jakimś dziwnym języku ,ale jako tako ich rozumiem. - What is your name ,little boy? -zapytał mężczyzna. - Czkawka - wydyszałem. - Hiccup? Interesting name - powiedział. - You interesting ,the worst in the clan ,the best in the war. - Z tym pierwszym się zgadzam ,ale z tym drugim nie - zaprzeczyłem. - Czemu tak myślisz? - You still alive - odparł mężczyzna. Wymierzał we mnie mieczem ,lecz nie atakował ,trochę to dziwne ,ale nie narzekam. - Faktycznie ,wciąż żyję ,ale to tylko zbieg okoliczności - rzekłem. - No. You Dauntless - odprał mężczyzna. - That's why you still alive. -Nie masz racji - zaprzeczyłem. - Nie jestem odważny . Jestem zerem. Zaatakowałem ,miałem dosyć tej gadaniny. Po krótkiej chwili udało mi się odebrać mu miecz. - See? You Brave - rzekł mężczyzna. - You a true warrior. - Zamkniesz się kiedyś? -zirytowałem się. - If you kill me..... - Co? - zdziwiłem się. -You have a chance to kill me and show everybody your not nothig - powiedział wódz naszych wrogów. - Listen me ,because I won't repeat : Get out of Berk and never come back - zagroziłem mu w jego języku. - Understood? - Y-y-y-yes - zawachał się wódz wroga. - Withdrawal!!!!!!! - krzyknął wódz naszego wroga i wszyscy wrogowie pobiegli na statki. Nagle poczułem ogromny ból w brzuchu. Ktoś wystrzelił strzałę w moim kierunku i niestety trafiła. Delikatnie ją wyjąłem. Z mojego brzucha leciała stróżka krwi. Czułem energie ,jednocześnie cieszyłem się ,że to już koniec ,a jednak miałem ochotę nadal walczyć. Przez chwilę nawet poczułem rządze mordu ,ale szybko przeszło mi. Po chwili na Berk nie było już żadnego z tych którzy nas zaatakowali ,no nie licząc martwych ciał. Naszczęście nie będę ich sprzątał ,wkońcu ja jestem tylko zwykłym czeladnikiem. Pyskacz zresztą też nie będzie musiał sprzątać zwłok. Skierowałem się do kuźni. Odłożyłem miecz. Nagle do kuźni wszedł Pyskacz. - Jesteś szalony młody - zaśmiał się kowal. - Z czego to wnioskujesz? - zapytałem. - Z tego ,że widziałem jak walczysz - stwierdził Pyskacz. - Będzie jeszcze z ciebie wiking. - Dzięki Pyskacz ,ale wolałbym to usłyszeć od ojca - westchnąłem. - Może usłyszysz - odparł kowal. - On też cie wiedział. Myślał ,że ma omamy. Zaśmiałem się. Bez słowa poszedłem do domu. Wziąłem jakieś bandarze. Opatrzyłem swoją ranę po tej strzale. Poszedłem do pokoju i przebrałem się w niezabłocone ,niezakrwawione i czyste ubrania. Położyłem sę na łóżku. Nagle usłyszałem zamykanie drzwi ,potem skrzypienie schodów. Do mojego pokoju wszedł ojciec. - Co jest? - udałem zdziwionego. -Czkawka ,podczas tej okropnej wojny byłeś cały czas w kuźni? -zapytał ojciec ,siadając na krawędzi mojego łóżka. - J-ja wiem ,że nie powinnienem wychodzić ,ale poprostu czułem ,że każda pomoc będzie potrzebna ,nawet ta najmniejsza - westchnąłem. Nagle ojciec przytulił mnie. - Jestem z ciebie dumny - mruknął ojciec. Bardzo mnie tym zaskoczył. Potem nic ciekawego się nie działo. O 19:00 zasnąłem 2. "Ptasia poczta?" Czkawka Tydzień później Wyszystko szybko wróciło do stanu przed wojną..... Wioska została odnowiaona, znów jestem nikim, ojciec nie zwraca na mnie uwagi..... Stara i dobra norma... I znowu w błocie.... Kocham to, normalnie uwielbiam... Banda Sączysmarka jak zwykle mnie nie oszczędza. W jej skład wchodzi : Sączysmark Jorgenson - największy egoista na Berk ,lubi znęcać się nad słabszymi; Śledzik Ingerman - Zjadł wszystkie rozumy i teraz wymądrza się na każdy temat; Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorson -bliźniacze rodzenstwo, podobni są nie tylko z wyglądu, ale też z sposobu myślenia, oboje uwielbiają demolkę i pakowanie się w kłopoty ; jest jeszcze Astrid Hofferson - strasznie silna, strasznie niebezpieczna, ogólnie wydaje się bardzo miła, ale taka nie jest.... Podniosłem się z ziemi i poszedłem do domu. W swoim pokoju przebrałem się w czyste ciuchy. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś dziwny skrzek. Odwróciłem się w stronę okna (ukna). Na parapecie siedział sokół wędrowny, jeśli się nie mylę. Do łapki miał przywiązany jakiś liścik. Odwiązałem go, a sokół odleciał. Otworzyłem kopertę i zacząłem czytać: Dołączasz? Na reszcie kartki był wielki stępel. Przedstawiał on orła trymającego w łapkach miecz, na który nadziana jest koperta. Gdzieś już ten symbol widziałem, ale nie jestem pewnien gdzie. Najlepiej odrazu sprawdzić. Udałem się do twierdzy. W środku było mało ludzi. Podeszłem do półki z zabytkowymi księami i wziąłem kilka(naście).... Z jednej strony postawiłem książki do przeczytania, a po drógiej będę odkładał przeczytanie (LOGIC). Wikingowie dziwnie na mnie patrzyli jak widzieli masę książek o kompletnie rozbierznych tematach, otaczających mnie. Po długim i monotonnym czytaniu ksiąg, znalazłem ten dziwny sybol w księdzę o wojownikach, walce i innych takich. Znajdował się obok legendy o wyspie Wojowników. A może to nie legenda...... Wyspa Wojowników - oddalona od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji o wiele tygodni drogi. Jednak nawet ci którzy tam trafili nie znają drogi, gdyż jest zachowywane w tajemnicy, by nikt nigdy nie wydał tego sekretu. Jednak, nigdy nie było pewne , czy ta wyspa rzeczywiście istnieje..... '' ''Gdy list doręczony przez sokoła zostanie przeczytany, wbrany wojownik ma tydzień na podjęcie decyzji. W noc siódmego dnia na wyspę przybija do port i jeśli w ciągu pół godziny wojownik nie pojawi się, łódz odpływa i nigdy nie wraca... Jednak jest to tylko legęda dla dzieci, opowiadana przez rodziców, którzy chcą by ich potomkowie byli wojownikami. Wszystkie księgi odłożyłem na swoje miejsce i poszedłem do domu. Zacząłem myśleć. Mam szansę na zostanie kimś więcej niż największym frajerem. Postanowiłem zrobić listę "Za i Przeciw" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania